1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens movement mechanism for digital camera (e.g., CCD camera) and particularly to a lens movement mechanism that can turn freely within a predetermined angle in a digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional digital camera such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,732 includes a moveable CCD camera lens which can rotate about a shaft (i.e., an one dimensional axis rotation). During operation of the CCD camera, a user has to use hand to move the lens directly. Such an aspect generally results in the following disadvantages:
1. The lens is prone to smear by the hand, and thus may result in poor image quality. PA1 2. Hands movement is generally rough and rude. Adjustment by hand could easily be overdone with too strong force and is prone to damage the lens mechanism. Hand movement also creates vibration or dislocation of the camera, and makes fine tuning and precise positioning of the lens difficult.
Because of aforesaid shortcomings, conventional digital camera is mostly used in relatively low price product category. It is not suitable for high value products which require clean lens and precise fine tuning function.